Fairy Cannon
by Jasenerd
Summary: The shadowy war between the Institute of War and the organization has gone on for years. One young Organization mage, Jinx, interferes with the attack on Fairy Tail by Phantom Lord. How will the world change now that Natsu is dragged into a conflict that has been hidden from the world for years. Story Elements: Alternate Universe. Clever!Natsu. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Cannon**

Chapter 1: Jinx'd

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, names, plot or locations from either Fairy Tail or League of Legends. Any other character seen here is most likely not owned by me either. _

**Author Note [AN]: This is a story that places Jinx, the Institute of War and other characters from League of Legends into the world of Fairy Tail in a way that ****should**** make sense. I tried to explain as much as possible to allow anyone to read it, even if they are only familiar with one of the cannon****s****(Or even neither)****.**

* * *

><p>A cry of pain echoed off the building of Magnolia. If one were to follow the sound, they would see a very odd sight. In a dark, dank alley there was a young girl of moderate height healing a sizable hole in her shoulder. Yet, despite the incredible amount of pain she must have been feeling, a large grin plastered her soft face and an evil glint shined out of her pink eyes. On the ground around her were several pieces of Fairy Tail's -a powerful and influential Mage guild- communications lacrima in haphazardly balanced piles.<p>

The woman knelt and picked up a metal handle with some sort of hollow, square gun barrel, with the sides and top cut out to create a sort of clip. She drew upon her magic power and drew a rectangular piece of the light blue lacrima from her pocket dimension. As the bright shine faded away, she place the lacrima into the slot at the back of the clip and pushed until it was flush with the end of the barrel. When this item was loaded, it resembled a revolver with a rectangular barrel. The woman wisely pointed the weapon away from her before channelling her magic power into it.

Her magic power activated magic circles inscribed on the inside of the item, giving a bright blue light off. When she activated the gun, her magic flowed into the lacrima, then picked up on Laxus' -a powerful lighting mage from Fairy Tail- magical signal, changing her magic affinity to that of lighting. She let the magic build up before letting it go in the form of a bright light blue lighting strike. As it struck the target at the end of the alley, a shock wave rocked the city, yet it wasn't from her new weapon.

The woman jumped up on top of the trash can to climb on top of the near by rooftops. Scanning around, she saw a large walking castle shoot some sort of large cannon attached to the front. Just looking at the weapon of mass destruction made the woman yearn for it. The energy was about to destroy Fairy Tail, and that saddened the woman greatly. After all, they had design many great items that she had, _acquired._

A stream of powerful wind nearly blew the woman over and the shot from the giant weapon seemed to be blocked by some sort of shield carried by a red haired woman. Of course the blue haired woman recognized the woman, nearly everyone did. She was Erza Scarlet, the knight of Fairy Tail, one of the most powerful mages in Fairy Tail. The blue haired woman pulled out a large cylinder with an open front and large grey lacrima slotted into the back. She knew that if she did this _they _would find her, but she had to help this guild. If she managed to steal that large cannon, well that would be icing on the metaphorical cake. Resolve set, the blue haired woman went down on one knee, her two braids thumping against her back, and pointed her weapon at the large mansion-robot. Aiming carefully, she flared her magic power in preparation of her spell.

* * *

><p>A large alarm blared through the domed room. Several operator span and gasped at the large map of Fiore. It appeared that one of the criminals on the watch list had just released a large amount of magical power. The head of the Lacrima Scouting Unit quickly called the main guild hall to send out a hunter unit to track down and eliminate the target. Minutes passed before a woman with short pink hair and a tattoo that spelled 'Vi' under her left eye appeared. She was wearing a pair of huge steel gloves over both of her hands. As she walked in she saw the magical signal on the map.<p>

"So Jinx decided to return to the world of the living." Vi commented. "What is her magic signal like?"

The operators at the varying lacrima controls quickly changed the view to Magnolia town, showing the Fairy Tail members at less than par energy, Phantom Lord members also at low magic power, and a rising energy volume of a guild-less mage. The spells quickly recalculated, showing the unknown mage to be Jinx, an infamous criminal. Vi looked at the numbers under her magic power, then swore colourfully.

"Contact command, we need a full damage control team in Magnolia yesterday. Jinx is using _that _spell."

"Um, Captain what spell is that?" One of the operators asked.

"The Super Mega-"

* * *

><p>"-DEATH ROCKET!" Jinx screamed as she released the magic she had been building. No doubt that the Institute already had a reading on her, so she had to be gone yesterday. The cylinder on her shoulder slammed backwards as a coned rocket flew out of the launcher. When the shot had gotten far enough away, the secondary propulsion spell increase the speed of the projectile at least tenfold. That had been the most difficult, yet rewarding, part of engineering the spell.<p>

Jinx could only smile as she used her ultimate attack against the building. It was a shame that the giant magic cannon would be destroyed, but what could she do now? The red and black projectile was closing in on the area that attached the cannon to the mansion-robot when the Fairy Tail mages noticed it. Even from halfway across the town, Jinx could clearly see almost every mage spin around and look at her location.

"You might want to duck!" Jinx yelled at the mages. Sadly one young mage with pink hair failed to heed her warning. As the projectile collided with the large building a large explosion of pure energy, he had little warning to brace himself and ended up getting sent flying. He flew directly at her due to the positioning of the missile as it hit the building. Jinx simply took a step to the right and let him land right where she used to be standing. As he landed, she gave him a confused look.

"What?" The man asked when he looked at Jinx.

"You are really stupid aren't you? I told you to duck." Jinx replied coldly.

"I'm going to ignore that for now. Why are you helping us, you're not even a member of Fairy Tail?"

"Just full of questions aren't ya? I helped cause I feel like destroying stuff. That gonna be a problem?" Jinx asked, slowing drawing her new weapon from its pouch on her hip. If this man proved dangerous, well he would have a very bad day.

"NO! Um, I mean, uhhh. Thanks?" The man stuttered, before flashing her a thankful smile.

"Wait, are you the Salamander of Fairy Tail?" Jinx asked, secretly placing her new pistol in her pouch again. If he was the Salamander, it would explain why he still felt fine after getting hit with that amount of energy.

"Yeah. I am Natsu Dragneel, fire dragon slayer of Fairy Tail. Thanks a bunch for helping out with that cannon." Said cannon had warped to the point where the barrel was literally pointing straight down. That, combined with the numerous hairline fractures, lead to the weapon becoming quite useless.

Natsu, standing up from the shingles, looked at the large castle/mansion/robot walker. "Well that solves that I suppose. What can they possibly do now, right?"

"I guess you've never heard of Murphy Law?" Silence greeted Jinx' question, so she continued talking. "Murphy was this genius mage from way before now. He basically discovered that the moment you think you are safe, shit is going to hit the fan. _Hard_." Just as Jinx finished speaking, the walking castle transformed into an armed robot that began drawing a magic circle in the air with one of its arms. "See"

"Yeah, ummm, are you still up to blowing stuff up?" Natsu asked with a quiver of timidity. It seemed to him that this woman could be even worse than Erza.

"I would love to blow stuff up! Oh, I'm Jinx by the way. Now lets GO!" Jinx exclaimed -hopping up and down- grabbed Natsu's arm and pulled him behind her as she ran towards the angry robot.

* * *

><p>Vi walked up to the central barracks in this Institute outpost, before calling out a series of names; "Caitlyn, Victor, Brooks, and Brutus, we are moving out in to capture and detain a dangerous criminal. Mage ability at tier 3, unknown relations, and death penalty is in effect." A woman in a brown vest with a pair of blue jeans and a really nice brown hat walked down from the top floor. A door opened behind Vi as Victor walked up from the basement that held his workshop. Victor was a human with several robotic enhancements, making him look very metallic, he was wearing a pair of black jeans with his leather jacket held in his bronze plated arms. Brutus stood up from a chair in the hallway. Really, it was no surprise to anyone that Vi missed him. After all, he was wearing his typical robes that where enchanted to turn him invisible whenever he stopped moving. It would not be good for the team medic to get caught out of place then get killed.<p>

They waited several minutes there, waiting for Brooks to arrive. When they gave up on waiting, Vi signalled the team to turn around a move out with out him. When they turned around, they saw a black man with black hair done into dozens of tiny braids that fell around the back of his head hanging from the ceiling. He dropped down and flipped so that he was facing the group. Red tinted goggles rested on the bridge of his nose, and his red cloak concealed a black sword with three clear gems in the hilt. "'Bout time we leave, what were we waiting for?" the man asked.

"Brooks, what the hell! We were waiting for you bastard!" Brutus yelled. Brooks simply tilted his head is a confused fashion.

"I was here the whole time."

"Shut up!" Brutus yelled, his face turning an angry shade of red.

"Who are we hunting anyway?" Brooks asked Vi, walking past Brutus.

"A dangerous blacklisted mage, immediate elimination required to prevent the spread of panic and anarchy."

"You finally found Jinx? I though you lost her in Zune, or was it Era?" Brooks asked, his voice becoming reflective.

"_Eric, I thought I told you not to mention that._" Vi growled at Brooks.

"Lets just move out, time is of the essence." Caitlyn broke into the conversation. Wordlessly Vi turned away and lead the team to the nearest bullet train.

* * *

><p>"Move ahead Jinx, I have a bone to pick with this guy," Natsu explained. Jinx and Natsu had intercepted a tall man with metal piercings all over his face. Other that that, he was burly and had black hair. He was a high ranking member of Phantom Lord, but his name eluted Jinx at the moment. Not even bothering to answer Natsu, Jinx continued her forward motion, allowing Natsu to handle the iron dragon slayer.<p>

Natsu squared himself off with the iron dragon slayer Gajeel. The tall man scowled at the weak fairy in front of him. They had fought before, and last time it was a boring fight. Now, that blue haired girl was different, he never fought her and she had a giant weapon with her. Gajeel simply stepped to the side of the flaming punch that came from his opponent. He still had to capture that Lucy person and Jose -His current employer and leader of his guild- expected results.

"Move out of the way Salamander, I don't have time to fight you."

"Shut up, you hurt my comrades! So make time!" Natsu replied, his voice harsh. Flames flashed from his quick jab and nearly burnt Gajeel, but thankfully Gajeel had spun on his heel. Magic power flared as Gajeel's arm turned to a steel post that smashed into Natsu's face. Natsu quickly recovered and used his flames to launch himself into Gajeel's chest, cracking a couple ribs.

Gajeel was sent flying into a nearby warehouse and large explosion sounded from within. A wet impact sounded as Gajeel landed back on the roof, now covered in black oil. Natsu face split into a feral grin as he took a deep breath and released his breath weapon. A large red and yellow flame erupted from his jaws. Gajeel swore as he saw the flames heading his way and dropped into the building bellow him. The roof gave way to his considerable bulk, but the oil behind him caught fire. As Gajeel's body collided with the ground bellow him, the flames finally caught up with him.

Natsu's grin flashed his elongated canines and his pupils became slits, his anger giving the flames their power. Gajeel luckily found some steel support beams and ate them to regain enough vitality and magic power to activate his steel scales. Gajeel turned his arm to a large blade with spinning micro-blades. Natsu dived into the flame to punch Gajeel, but Gajeel chopped at Natsu's fist. Natsu let out a pained scream as his fist was cut in half.

Natsu's body flew through the was as Gajeel unleashed a steel enhanced round house kick. However, Gajeel forgot that the warehouse next door was covered in oil in the burning hot sun. As Natsu's body flew though the wall, a veritable wall of fire flew into Natsu's open mouth. When the flames stopped, Natsu was practically completely healed. Natsu's head rose, a deep red glow shining through his eyes.

"**Crimson Lotus: Flaming Horn Blade!**" Natsu was launched forward by a large explosion of flames. Gajeel was so surprised by his sudden attack that Natsu collided with him. Upon collision, the fire exploded into a storm a fire.

* * *

><p>Jinx's magic signal was moving towards the Fairy Tail guild hall. Vi frowned, her team was landing on the opposite side of the town. On the other hand, she could hear Brutus stating that it would be easier to catch a hiding mage among other mages rather that among normal people. When Eric's voice bounced off the steel bubble they were in, it caused her to clench her large iron gloves into tight fists.<p>

"What if she doesn't hide? I mean she outran Vi on several occasions before, and she is the fastest hunter on our current team."

"Well, I could trap the guild in a gravity well, increasing gravitational forces by an exponent of ten." Victor said, his voice gravely and grating.

"That is not a good idea Victor, remember the entire Fairy Tail guild is there. There is no way the five can beat a whole guild in an outright fight. Also, Fairy Tail is responsible for most of our electrical lacrima, a resource the Institute can hardly stand to lose." Caitlyn responded, being the pacifier to the situation.

"Until we gain a lighting mage of our own at least." Brutus reminder Caitlyn.

"That is not something we can count on Brutus. So the orders stand: No member of Fairy Tail will be injured by us. First priority, capture or kill Jinx." Vi Explained, "Then our second priority is to render medical aid to the lawful mages that might have been injured by Jinx."

"If Jinx escapes you again, what will our orders be?" Eric asked.

"Jinx _WILL not _get away this time. Never again," Vi answered, her gloves releasing steam as it compressed even farther.

"Never again."

* * *

><p>Jinx looked back towards the area she left the Salamander, only to see a large blast of fire explode from the area he was fighting the man with the weird facial piercings. She smiled, if all dragon slayer magic was like that, she would have to <em>acquire<em> some dragon slayer lacrima. In front of her, the Phantom guild hall released a storm of black ghouls to attack the Fairy Tail guild. Simultaneously, the large hands were continuing the process of drawing a large magic circle.

Jinx activated her _**flash **_spell, and disappeared in an explosion of gold sparkles. The inside of the warped cannon shined as Jinx emerged in a shower of sparkles within the cannon. Jinx walked leisurely towards the interior, taking note of how the barrel was grooved and rotated to shape the blast of energy. If she had to guess, it was probably to maintain a larger blast and simultaneously increase the devastation of the weapon due to its grinding nature.

The sight before Jinx was amazing, the large sphere was huge. It was the biggest lacrima Jinx had ever seen. In the four corners of the chamber had smaller elemental lacrima -obvious due to their colour- feeding the large clear lacrima. As Jinx's eyes refocused in the centre of the room, she noticed that a rather tall man was standing in front of the large lacrima with his arms crossed over his chest in defiance.

He appeared to be having an extremely bad day if his apparent mood was to be believed. Of course, that could be_ her _fault, as she had destroyed the large weapon that he was most likely in charge of protected. Most likely, his boss called him incompetent for not even attempting to stop the attack. However, it isn't his fault. How could anyone predict a third party mage interfering with the petty guild war?

The man was quite strange looking, with both white and black hair, and some sort of red fur lined robe. He was a very prominent mage in the news, as one of Phantom Lord's Element 4. Toto-something was know for his vast ability in pure flame manipulation. According to Jason of Sorcerer Magazine, Toto could manipulate users of fire magic directly. Although Jason was not a very reliable source, it would be better not to tempt fate.

Toto-something turned around as he sensed Jinx enter the antechamber. Seeing an enemy mage made his blood boil, especially after being yelled at by Master Jose. "Hey, YOU, are you the one who blew up the Jupiter cannon?" Toto Screamed, jabbing his figure out at Jinx.

"And if I was? What could you possible do to me Toto-something?"

"_Totomaru, _and I will kill you with this here sword," Totomaru pulled a katana out of his robes. "I will only warn you once, you are at an extreme disadvantage fighting against my blade. Surrender!"

"Nah" Jinx said as she drew her new pistol out of her pocket and fired a shot at Totomaru. Seeing the electrical attack, Totomaru quickly jumped over the blast before showering Jinx in his freezing blue flames. Jinx let out a manic grin as she raised her other arm to activate her_** Barrier **_spell. A transparent yellow bubble briefly manifested around Jinx, redirecting the flames around her body. Her other arm pulled out a pink oval weapon, that quickly extended three interconnected barrels. Her pow-pow was ready to fire.

Jinx pulled the trigger and applied a little bit of her Magic power to operate the weapon. Her other hand grabbed the handle in the front of the oval to steady the weapon as the barrels began to spin rapidly. Jinx aimed directly at where Toto was going to land, and a flock of magical energy micro-projectiles flew at that location, bruising and inflicted light cuts to Totomaru when he landed. Totomaru reacted by releasing classic red flames to obscure her vision as he ghosted around behind Jinx.

"Ha! Fire wont stop my bullets!" Totomaru appeared behind Jinx, just as Jinx noticed something was amiss. A large ball of red flame collided with Jinx's back as she was launched forward. Jinx hissed as she felt the burns on her back flare with pain. It appeared she would have trouble with this fight.

"Pitiful, you really though you could beat me with such weak magic, bah weakling." Toto ranted, turning his back on his assumed downed opponent. Her scaled tank top didn't appear to be of any use, of course that was the point. It extended a moderate field of magic that acted to dull any pain she felt. Well long enough to finish a fight and get to a medic at least. She jumped up and pulled out her Fishbones rocket launcher. It as a plain metal cylinder with reinforced plating in key areas. She launched a rocket at Totomaru.

"Stay still! I'm trying to shoot you!" Toto spun around when heard Jinx's exclamation, but there was little he could as the pure energy exploded directly in his face. His body was sent flying backwards as his robe was shredding by the energy in his face. When he landed he tried to activate his ultimate rainbow fire ability, but found himself unable to move as time slowed in a cylinder around him.

"Ha, feeling _**Exhaust**_ed!" Jinx yelled, cringing inwardly at her own bad pun. Taking the chance to end this fight once and for all, Jinx zapped Toto with her new pistol. Totomaru was able to dodge somewhat, causing him to_ merely_ have a hole in his shoulder. A primal scream of pain rocked the building as Totomaru fell slowly to the ground. When her_** exhaust**_ spell ended, a storm of green flame flew at her. Cursing her carelessness, Jinx took the full force of the attack. Totomaru watched on the edge of unconsciousness as Jinx flew into the far was and crumpled into a pile. He smiled, he had tied this match. He could respect that, after all she was better armed than he was. Totomaru quickly fell into a deep slumber.

Several minutes latter, Jinx was shocked awake by the residual charge left in her pistol after so many shoots fired out of it. Jinx would have to fix that. She slowly dragged her self to the farthest wall from the entrance and began to heal herself. She was no combat medic, but every member of the organization needed to learn basic equip magic and support magic. So she drew out a first aid kit out of her pocket dimension as she stabilize her wounds and applied a shot of adrenaline to speed up her natural regeneration.

Jinx's eyes flew open as she felt energy ran through her blood stream. Her magic power slowly began to regenerate, and her enchantments tattooed into the back of her neck turned the extra physical energy into pure healing energy. The normally clear writing shone a brilliant green as her burns and cuts slowly began to close. Once that was complete, she felt the pounding in her head slowly recede. Man, she would have to thank Riven for these kick ass pieces of enchanted gear.

It took several minutes for her to return to full fighting form. Sure, she would be in pain once the spells ran out of stored power, but for now she could act. Jinx saw the red and brown lacrima fade to clear, a sign that those powering them have been taken out of the fight. Jinx sighed as she limped to the large lacrima in the centre of the room. Placing a closed fist into an open palm, she charged her magic as she used her _**Remake Magic**_, her open hands rested against the lacrima as she reformed the large spherical lacrima into several cubed lacrima, that she then proceeded to store in her pocket dimension. She repeated the process for the fire-attune lacrima before collapsing in exhaustion.

It appeared as if the pain numbing enchantment ran out of power, as the full force of her injuries caused to to fall to the ground. Jinx was laying down when the blue lacrima faded to clear. It appeared as if only one target remained to power the large robot, but without the flow over from the large lacrima, it was far more inefficient. She heard someone shout something about being a bad role model, before a large blast of magical energy exploded into life directly on top of her.

"_**FAIRY LAW!**_" The voice announced. A large blast of white light flew through the building, draining the magic out of all the enemy mages that the owner of the voice knew about. Jinx felt the energy disperse and activated the magical energy gathering seals on her weapons. She knew that in the upcoming fight with the Institute she would be unable to supply all the magical energy she would need to win the engagement. So she took advantage of the wasted energy released by the spell to charge the lacrima stored in all of her weapons and enchantments.

She wondered what would happen if Fairy Tail got caught in between a fight between the Institute and her.

* * *

><p>Vi looked at the sight lacrima that was currently displaying all the magical signals in Magnolia. It appeared as if the master of Fairy Tail had entered the fight. On one hand, they wouldn't have to deal with Phantom lord, yet the large spell Makarov used let out so much energy that they couldn't locate any other mages in the small town. Vi called Victor up to the front of the small ethereal transport.<p>

"Yes Vi?" the smooth voice asked when Victor arrived at the front of the transport. Unlike at the barracks, he was now wearing his leather jacket and had a third arm hovering over his left shoulder.

"Victor, I know you are good with our advanced lacrima technology. I need you to refine our search algorithm to locate only unaffiliated mages." Victor gave Vi a curt nod. Victor pulled out a crowbar to pry the command terminal open. He took out a small chisel and made a small spell circle. Upon closing the terminal, the new display showed all of the non-guild mages.

Jinx looked to be extremely tired based on the information given. That would be great. Hopefully no one would interfere with the capture. See forwarded the map display to all of her team. Varying degrees of excitement ran through them. It was short lived as a robotic voice declared reentry into the atmosphere. Almost as one, every one sat down and closed their harnesses.

A shudder of turbulence ran through the steel bubble as they entered Magnolia proper. A crash resounded as they began spinning to a stop. When it stopped, the happened to be upside down. The quickly were expelled from their seats into the ramp leading to the main entrance to Magnolia town.

"Alright everyone, here we go. Caitlyn you are on over-watch, if you see the target, take your shot. Victor and Brutus stay in the middle to react to enemies on either side of the formation. Brooks, you and be are entering the town first to draw enemy attack and engage in melee combat. Understood?" Vi barked out, pointing at the various members of her team to direct them to the correct position.

"Yes Mam!" Her team shouted, reacting instantly to capture, or kill their target.

They enter the town to notice a large pandemonium of flame and steel pillars directly to the west of the town. The front group quickly shouted 'clear' before moving on to the target. Victor let out a small whistle when he noticed the large mansion turned robot. The made quick time before coming upon the first victim. It was a dark skinned civilian with a metal pillar sticking out of his thigh.

"Brutus, heal this man. He may provide us with integral information." VI called. Brutus and Victor walked to the front. Victor held the leg straight as Brutus removed the large metal weapon. The civilian gave a shout as it slowly was removed from his legs. When it was eventually completely removed, Brutus charged his hand with magic power to regenerate the muscle tissue and skin.

"Can you tell us what happened to you?" Caitlyn asked softly.

"Natsu was attacking a phantom mage. He shot iron out at Natsu, and Natsu dodged at it kept on going until it hit my leg and pinned me down. I think Natsu beat that weird guy but I can't say for sure." The civilian said as he began to lost conciousness.

"None of our concern, team form up and move out." Vi commanded.

Eric looked at Vi and mouthed something similar to 'you sure?'. Vi simply gave a curt nod which caused her short pink hair to bounce slightly. The walked the remaining way towards the Fairy Tail head quarters without comment or issue. They knew that all joking aside this was a serious mission. Even that thought could not prepare them for the sight that greeted them.

The entire guild hall was now simply scrap wood. Around the outside of the property, several mages were mingling, manly discussing something about being comrades until the end. Vi made three short hand signals, causing Brutus to turn invisible and Victor to group up with Caitlyn. Groups of four always seemed to strike that balance between aggressive and comforting. Vi placed the two ranges combatants on the roof of a nearby building, just in case.

"Hello? Is Makarov here at the moment?" Vi asked. While they didn't need permission, it did make them look better if they at least informed the guild of their business in the area.

"I am right here," the voice of the Fairy Tail guild master boomed out from the ocean and the large walking mansion that resided there. "What do you need with my guild, because we don't need the help of the institute."

"You wound our pride Makarov. Do you really think the Institute gives half of a shit about your little guild war? No that is a job for the Council," Eric said, his voices dripping in sarcasm. "We are here on completely independent business. This is just a friendly FYI."

Vi slapped Brooks with the back of her covered hands. Normally he would be suitably reprimanded but not physically hurt, but the large gloves Vi was wearing increased the force to send Eric flying. "What my subordinate was trying to say is that we are hear to hunt down a criminal mage."

That statement cause a large amount of whispering. After all, the institute specialized in the execution of class 4 and 5 black mages. It was a reputation that the Institute enjoyed flaunting. It gave them a good amount of respect from the typical mage guilds. Of course, it went without saying that Fairy Tail was not the usual mage guild. In fact, their reputation as a ruthless guild often got in the way when delegating with the guild.

"Who?" the response shoot out of the mouth of the Fairy Tail master. His body was slowly shrinking to fit the size of a rather small mage.

"Jinx" Vi responded evenly, despite the shiver that the powerful mage provoked.

"What did Jinx do?" Natsu said, as he came limping into the guild hall. He head was shifted to the side, he really couldn't understand why the destructive woman was a criminal. Well, at least any more that he was in any case.


	2. Betrayal

**Fairy Cannon**

Chapter 2: Betrayal

**Author's Note: This Story is currently my focus for Fanfiction writing. While I have been working on both Fox team and a challenge fic, this story has been taking most of my writing time. If any of you have any Feedback, make sure to review. These reviews are what motivates me to finish these chapters in the first place. Also I am working on a over hall on my profile that will go live in the near future. Till then, Have fun reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time: <strong>

"Who?" the response shoot out of the mouth of the Fairy Tail master.

"Jinx" Vi responded evenly, despite the shiver that the powerful mage provoked.

"What did Jinx do?" Natsu said, as he came limping into the guild hall. He head was shifted to the side, he really couldn't understand why the destructive woman was a criminal. Well, at least any more that he was in any case.

* * *

><p>Natsu had just arrive back into the guild hall, or the ruins of the guild hall at least. There was some kind of weird group there. The leader was some sort of pink haired boxer, with some sort of hat wearing sniper- well, maybe that is something all snipers do, as the Fairy Tail sniper, Bisca Connell, wore nice hats too-, and a strange man resting inside a hole in one of the neighbouring buildings. For some reason the leader said they would hunting Jinx. While they had just met, Natsu owed her a large favour for helping save the guild.<p>

Vi looked up at the new arrival before raising a single eyebrow. After all, it was quite unusual to see someone with steel rods impaled into their shoulder. On top of that odd sight, for some reason this man could still walk after receiving such wounds. If Vi remember correctly than it had to be Gajeel who had caused those wounds, and if it was Gajeel who did this, then this was Natsu Dragneel.

"I am afraid that is classified information Natsu Dragneel. If you wish to know, maybe you should ask the magic council. After all, it was them who decided this information was to be classified." Vi explained. She was banking on Fairy Tail's bad standing with the council to prevent them from asking too many questions. If anyone outside the guild discovered that Jinx had escaped her three times before now, she would most likely lose her commander position.

"Well, I am afraid that I can not tell you where this Jinx person is, I haven't seen anyone without a guild mark in over 35 days." Makarov responded, his firm voice giving no room for discussion

"Do not fret, for I, the great and mighty Victor, have a lock on the target." a metallic man said as he appeared around the bend of the road. His left eye had a blue image superimposed over his iris. His third arm was currently charged with a great deal of magical power. Vi gave him a curt nod a waved him to show the way. Natsu was going to react, but a silent nod from Makarov stilled his hand. He had never seen the master act so solemn.

Victor lead the team to the edge of the beach, before activating his **Flash **spell. As the team followed his lead, they all disappeared in a shower of bright yellow light. Natsu spun around and stared hard at the guild master. "What the hell Old Man!? She helped the guild and you are just going to let her get hunted down and killed! That goes against everything Fairy Tail stands for!"

"Don't pretend like you understand boy!" Makarov yelled back, startling many of the bystanders, he never yelled like that before.

"What don't I understand!"

"The power of the Institute," Makarov responded, eyes clouding over. "They are the hunters of the council. They are giving absolute power to determine a guild or mage to be illegal and thus have justified right to execute them. They are ruthless servants of the peace, willing to sacrifice everyone in their way to bring true criminals to justice. If we get in their way, it will be the end of Fairy Tail."

"We can't leave her undefended!"

"If she is strong enough to outrun the institute for any amount of time, so much so that they refer to her by name, their is nothing we can do. They are fighting on a completely different level." Makarov explained.

"Master? What do you mean a different level?" the ice mage of Fairy Tail, Gray Fullbuster, asked.

"It is said that every mage that is or ever was apart of the institute had access to a communal pool of magical energy that they draw upon to preform their guild magics. Even without any magical power whatsoever, they can outmatch any incompetent mage in existence."

That stunned the gathered mages and even the civilians. They all knew that to a mage, their magical power was more important to them then their life blood. To say that a mage with no magical power could still use enough magic to overpower someone, let alone stand up, was akin to saying that a knight with no arms could still fight with his sword. Who was the Institute that they could do this.

"I don't care! Jinx saved our guild!" Natsu yelled, attempting to rush forwards before being pulled back by his friend Gray.

"Natsu, Jinx knew what she was getting into when she used as much magic as she did. She must have know the institute would find her. Respect her sacrifice, if you try to help the Institute would just destroy Fairy Tail. If Fairy Tail went down, what would her sacrifice be worth then?" Gray told Natsu, his voice deep with sadness.

"But.. I can't stand by and do nothing." Natsu mumbled, already knowing that he couldn't do anything.

"Then live my boy, live a long and joyful life in respect to her sacrifice. She died so we all could live, so let us live a long and happy live!" Makarov shouted, making his guild swallow down their tears and nod with a look of determination, before gasping as a figure arrived on the beach.

* * *

><p>Vi and her team followed Victor into the large barrel of the cannon. This was an odd place for a mage to willingly stay. The large circular antechamber had several lacrima slots open, but no lacrima was currently left in the system. Giving a quick command, Vi rushed directly into the centre of the chamber and spun around to check the room. Yelling a quick 'Clear!' to her team, Vi analyzed the scene in front of her. There was the limp body of Totomaru on the edge of the room, with his katana right beside him. All around the room there were burns and bullet holes, signifying that a fight went down.<p>

"Caitlyn, go guard the entry vehicle, we need to make sure no one capture it." Vi ordered over her comm set. A shout of recognition came through the earpiece. Vi called her team to the raised platform in the middle of the room. "Okay, so we know that Jinx most likely fought with Totomaru in this room. Victor do you have a position still?"

"Negative, her magic is spread out in a cloud in the nearby rooms. She is close by, but I cannot say exactly where."

"Good enough, Move out!" Vi shouted. As her team was going to move, the magical aura exploded with potent energy. A feminine shout was heard as the floor and ceiling of the room appeared to melt.

"**Remake Magic: Gate of the Nether!**" The roof and floor flowed into each other to form a large oval around the team from the Institute. Vi struck the surface as it closed around them, but instead of breaking, the material flowed over her large steel glove, trapping it in the wall. The walls finished moving shortly after, but even as Vi went to punch the dome again, millions of tiny needles shot out of the wall. They were placed in such a way that they weren't in any position to hurt the squad, but neither could they move.

"You think that these weak creations are enough to stop Victor!" Victor moved his third arm slightly, before a glare from Vi stopped him.

"You don't want to do that three arms, these spikes are pure airspace lacrima. A little prick and say bye bye to all your magical power." A musical voice said from just outside the barrier. "I will see you later Fat Hands, but I have work to do. Now no one dye screaming without me."

"For the last time they're GLOVES!" Vi shouted. With the team immobilized with the **Metsu **spell lingering on the airspace lacrima, there is nothing they could do to stop her. However, if Jinx had manipulated the shape of not only the residual amounts of steel and adamantine in the room to form the oval prison and had shaped this amount of air lacrima into needles, she would most likely be extremely weakened. Good thing she had left Caitlyn outside to watch the transport. With a flair of her magic power, Vi sent a simple coded message.

* * *

><p>Jinx climbed up onto the shore of the beach after a long and exhausting swim from the large robot. It looked like she was without her natural magic power until she could find somewhere safe to rest. She looked up and saw the large crowd of Fairy Tail mages staring at her. Perhaps they thought that the Institute was the most powerful guild in Fiore. It wouldn't be too far off the truth, but anyone who was smart in their engagements could win battles, it was the war that was difficult to win.<p>

"H-h-how did you beat them" A girl with long blond hair asked, it was Mirajane, the demon of Fairy Tail.

"I didn't have to, so why would I. It's not fun fighting when your tired." Jinx's lazy reply came out slowly and drawled out dramatically.

"So you just didn't fight them? And they let you go?" Gray asked, missing his shirt again.

"Nah, I trapped them in a sphere where if they move they die. Is that not clever." Jinx beamed.

Natsu was about to reply when he heard a small whining noise pierce his ears. Jinx reacted almost immediately as she rolled out of the way of a small blast of yellow energy. When the energy hit the ground where she once was, it exploded in a blast of energy. Everyone's eyes flew to see where the shot came from. Standing on top of a nearby building was Caitlyn, with a large sniper rifle with a ridiculous barrel length of almost six feet. Caitlyn merely sighed as she lined up another shot to hit her target.

Jinx narrowed her eyes and yelled out, "Hey Hat lady! Shoot this!" and with that she pulled out her fishbones and launched a missile from the stored lacrima reserves. She couldn't fight for too long, she had to end this quickly. Jinx waited until the missile was blocking Caitlyn's sight before she activated her **Ghost **spell to increase her speed threefold. Caitlyn realigned the rifle to shoot down the missile as it flew towards her. It exploded in a wave of pure energy as she began scanning the surroundings for Jinx.

Little did she know that Jinx was currently climbing up the stairs to reach the roof of the building that she was sniping from. Jinx pulled out her Pow-pow mini-gun to engage Caitlyn directly. When the door opened behind her, Caitlyn threw her long rifle like a spear while she pulled out a more manageable rifle from her pocket dimension. Jinx release the energy stored in her pow-pow to begin firing the weapon. Unfortunately (For Jinx) Caitlyn managed to roll out of the way from the attack. Behind a chimney, Caitlyn poked her rifle above the structure to begin taking potshots. The first shot managed to punch through Jinx's left shoulder, but afterwards Jinx realized where the fire was coming from and began to use cover and dodging to avoid the rest of the attacks.

Caitlyn surprised Jinx by hopping over the chimney and tackling her into the hard tile roof. In her surprise, Jinx lost her grip on the mini-gun and it clattered and slid off the roof. Caitlyn hit Jinx over the head with the butt of her rifle, hoping to end the fight. Jinx's hand flew up and griped and butt of the rifle before it could impact on the side of her head. Jinx gripped the rifle and threw it over the edge of the roof. Caitlyn grimaced, before pulling a knife from her boot and attempted to end the fight as quickly as possible. Jinx pulled out her zap pistol and used the steel grip to trap the blade between them. Caitlyn launched a quick jab into Jinx's exposed side, causing the gun to buckle from her grip and land squarely on her flat chest. As the knife flew down towards her, Jinx stuck her finger into Caitlyn's undefended left eye.

Caitlyn yelled in pain as she instinctively recoiled from the pain in her ocular organ. Jinx seized the opportunity to grab she pistol and slide out from under Caitlyn. Caitlyn slowly rose to her feet, blood pouring out of her eyes as she pulled a six chambered sniper rifle from her pocket dimension. Jinx ran forward, prompting Caitlyn to fire a shot at her mid-section. Jinx rolls slightly to the right and allows the energy to painlessly fly over her shoulder. Jinx snapped up as shoved her zap pistol into Caitlyn's chest, before pulling the trigger and blowing out part of her lungs. Caitlyn's body slowly fell off the pistol dropped to the ground at Jinx's feet. She slowly bent down and picked up the cool six chamber rifle. After returning the weapon to her pocket dimension, she went and picked up her and Caitlyn's weapons. She stored Caitlyn's weapons into her pocket dimension and replaced her own weapons to their holsters.

She heard a large crash as the front end of the Jupitor cannon exploded in a violent display. Jinx could see the prison that she made slowly falling apart. She would have to leave quickly or she would be stuck fighting an entire team of hunters. Jinx stumbled before falling down on one knee to catch her breath and ease the pain in her shoulder. It would be very painful getting out of here unnoticed, but she would have to if she wanted to live. As she stood up slowly, she felt someone place their arm under her shoulder. Jinx's head sprang up only to see the smiling face of Natsu Dragneel shining down on her.

"Need a hand?"

"I can't really say no, can I?" Jinx replied sarcastically, a small smile adorning her face. She knew that this must have been a difficult decision for him to make. Slowly the duo left Magnolia town behind. Natsu would ask about the places Jinx has been and if she had seen any dragons, while Jinx just asked about the local economy and his fellow guild mate. They would make an odd sight for anyone not already used to the antics that Fairy Tail got into all the time.

* * *

><p>Vi let a small breath leave her mouth slowly. Victor had been using his laser magic to slowly cut them out. Eric Brooks had attempted to free himself with his sword, but for his efforts he just dulled his blade. Brutus was simply meditating and keeping track of Caitlyn's position. Suddenly his eyes flew open and he informed everyone that Caitlyn was in critical condition. In response, Vi punched the wall with all of her mechanically enhanced might.<p>

The resulting energy blew a whole straight out of the cannon and started to break away from the prison they were in. The effect were immediate as Vi lost most of her magical power. Even with the fury enhanced might of Vi, it would be precious minutes that was wasted before the team could even manage to reach Caitlyn. By the time they arrived, she was already dead, her weapons stolen from her cold, dead hands.

"Victor, track Jinx down. We end this now."

"Yes Vi." Victor responded. Brutus uncloaked to prepare Caitlyn's body for transport to the main base. Eric knelt down and scanned the nearby area. Victor lead the team into the forest on the west end of town in an effort to catch Jinx before she could escape.

* * *

><p>Jinx let Natsu guide her to the west forest. This was the only safe way for her to leave the town. She had Natsu periodically light parts of the forest on fire. This would make it seem that he had been chasing her down and free Fairy Tail from any guilt. Natsu seemed to be doing this against the will of his Guild Master, if the subtle cues that he was giving off was to be believed.<p>

"So how are we going to get out of here?" Natsu asked. Really he should have asked that as soon as they had left Magnolia town, but maybe he assumed that Jinx had a plan.

"I have an escape route plan, but I wont force you to follow me. You have payed back the small favour you owed me." Jinx explained. The ground was getting progressively more tangled and full of potholes. In fact, without Jinx here to guide him, he most likely would've fallen into one of the many traps in the area. However, Vi had brought Victor, so they would be able to spot the traps that were cleverly hidden due to their magical signal. _Damn, I need to use mechanical traps next time_.

"Okay, I will bring you to your safe house, and then we part. Fairy Tail should be safe and-"

"Unless they see you trying to help me, you mean." Jinx cut in. The path they were on was the most direct way to reach the tunnels, but even with that they were going to cut it close.

"I guess your right. Say, what did you ever do to make the Institute hunt you down? I mean, I destroy a bunch of stuff on my missions, but they never come after me like this." Natsu asked, his head tilting to the side slightly.

"It's a long story, and I don't really feel like giving you exposition about my past." Jinx responded, adding with some extra thought, "I'll tell you if we meet again after this all blows over."

Natsu was going to respond when the duo entered a large clearing with a huge tree in the middle of the area. Jinx stumbled a bit before she caught herself on the bark of the plant. She gathered the wisp her innate magic power that had begun to regenerate to pulse the surface of the tree. The bark appeared to melt away as the energy tore a hole into the ethereal drop pod that she had hiding there. Natsu's jaw dropped when one of his favourite childhood places was revealed to have a hidden tunnel within it.

"This is my exit location, so you kinda have to choose to either follow me to the safe house or run away. Either way it was a plea-" Jinx began before she stopped abruptly. Her head snapped back to where they came from as a magical signal got close enough for her to sense it. "Never mind, you are coming with me, they are right behind us." With that Jinx shoved Natsu into the cramped steel pod before squeezing herself into the pod. When the where both within the ethereal vehicle, she operated the lacrima controls located above the door to close the space rift.

"So what now? We just hide here?"

"No, I closed the door to have time. They could find us here in time, but I only need a couple of minutes to set the target drop site." Jinx explained, her elbow accidentally smashing into Natsu's side. "These pods aren't really designed for two people, so lets pray we don't die!"

"Wait what!" Natsu exclaimed before a sense of vertigo overcame the pair as the drop pod fell through the ethereal plane towards Jinx's home. The ride it self was quite unpleasant as they kept on colliding with the side of the pod and each other in the tight quarters. On the physical plane, Vi and her remaining team member burst into a large clearing that contained a large maple tree. Vi was bruised and pissed, but the rest of her team seemed to be fine.

"Victor where does the trail end!" Vi barked at the metallic man.

"Right here Vi, it just goes up and vanishes. Scanning all spectrum now. Infrared, nothing. Ultraviolet, nothing. Shonic, nothing. Ethereal, nothi- Wait! Heavy traces of magical energy withing the Ethereal plane!" Victor reported. "Evidence suggest that they took a form of Ethereal transport to a safe haven."

"Damn IT!" Vi shouted as she destroyed a nearby tree in her rage.

"Brutus, do you know how to pilot the bullet train?" Eric asked.

"Yes, but would that even help? I mean, we know that tracking in the Ethereal dimension is hard enough when they have no vehicle, but Jinx-" Brutus began but was cut off by Victor.

"Negative, we do not have the precision required to pilot the Train in such a small area. We took a fast vehicle, not a manoeuvrable one."

"Enough, we know that Natsu was chasing her down. Lets start with locating him, he may know where she is going." Vi ordered, her facial features smoothing out.

They had searched for hours, but neither head or tail of Natsu could be found. According to his friends, he had disappeared with Jinx, apparently to capture her. All the fire and destruction in the nearby area seemed to support this idea. Yet for some reason he was not here. The only possible explanation was that Jinx had brought Natsu, or maybe even Natsu's corpse, with her to her safe house. He was a dragon slayer, so who knew what she could do with his magical power.

"How is this possible! The Institute is the only organization with access to Dimension Gate technology!" Vi shouted, bordering on panic.

"We should report this to the Archmages before continuing the pursuit. He must know that the bastards have stolen our techniques." Brutus said, surprisingly calm over the matter.

* * *

><p>Natsu and Jinx's pod crashed into a soft area of sand. The edges of the door let out a massive burst of steam as it flew off the battered pod. Natsu swiftly fell out of the pod, completely and utterly unconscious. Jinx took a tentative step out of the pod until her legs gave out from under her and she collapsed on the ground.<p>

Jinx felt her body slowly giving out on her, so she pressed a lacrima into an ordinary looking rock. The magical energies flowed from the lacrima, turning the physical stone to dust, and activating the hidden channels of lacrima that forced the energy downwards. The energy gathered at a large lacrima underground, alerting those who manned the consoles that someone was above ground. When the operators acknowledged the signal, the magical power would flow into a vision lacrima allowing them to view the area around the entrance to the base and open the entry hatch.

When the signal was eventually noticed, a team of medical professionals would be sent above ground to retrieve the duo and give them immediate medical attention. It would take hours of invasive surgery to remove all the shrapnel from Natsu's body, and several days of care to repair the intense burns that Jinx was afflicted with. However, by then end of the week both were taken of sedation once it was proved without a shadow of a doubt that they had both recovered.

It was early morning when Jinx finally came too. She was in a room that had plain white walls and light lacrima covered by steel grates. The bed she rested on was a simple steel frame that was floating with some relatively simple gravity magic. Looking to her right, she saw a snoring Natsu, who despite the ridiculous amount of stitches and bandages that covered his body, looked relatively fine.

Jinx laid down, knowing that despite all the chaos that may unfold in Magnolia, at least she and her allies were safe. When Natsu eventually woke up, they would have to get him to join the organization, but until then, might as well save the inevitable head ache that might cause. He had seen how advanced their ethereal transportation was, and even if the Institute knew that had ethereal transport, they did not know that Jinx's group had better magical techniques.

Then the door opened and a dark skinned man walked in. He was wearing some sort of armour made from crystal and gem formations, which made him look either ridiculous or fantastic, depending on how the light refracted. "Hello Jinx, your injuries were much more serious than they should be. Care to explain how that happened? And while your at it, explain why he have the Salamander of Fairy Tail here." the smooth voice of the man asked. His long and silky locks flowed behind his left ear as he entered the room.

"Well you see Taric..."

* * *

><p>It was dark in this room. Vi shifted uncomfortably as she was regarded my her superiors. "So, you said that your mission ending in failure, but for some reason it required the whole board of commanders to be present." one of the commanders of the Institute of War stated, earning a terse "Yes" from Vi.<p>

"Well I believe that we have wait long enough for Captain Teemo, please give us your full report." Another of the commanders said after a short pause.

Vi took a step forward and began to recount her mission, "The mission began to simply capture or kill Criminal J-103. It was complicated significantly when it was discovered that two guilds where currently participating in some sort of conflict. When we eventually found Jinx among the ruins, shown in images 3 through 15, she was able to trap us in some sort of her **Remake Magic**. The trap revolved around the use of lacrima with the **Metsu **spell enchanted into the material, full details of both the spell and the collected lacrima may be found in the mission appendix." Vi took a small breath before continuing.

"In that sort amount of time that we were preoccupied, Jinx killed Caitlyn and began her escape. According to the local guild Fairy Tail, their dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel, chased Jinx down. Based on the evidence found, as seen in images 17 and 18, it appears as if there was a fight and Jinx seemed to have captured the dragon slayer. Upon arrival at her extraction point, we notice several tears into ethereal space, suggesting that they had some form of ethereal transportation." The commanders quickly began talking amount themselves before the head commander stood up and addressed the gathered mages:

"Well, it appears that those mages who have betrayed the sacred trust between guild and mage have once again sinned against the Institute. I want every possible team to be actively searching for these Ex-Institute mages immediately!"


	3. How to Train Your Dragon

**Fairy Cannon**

Chapter 3: How to Train your Dragon

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters previously seen in other works. I also do not own the rights to the film "How to Train your Dragon". This is all used under Fair Use._

**Author Note: ****I am a little late with this chapter, and for that I am very sorry. For those who wonder why it is a combination of making this chapter so long I split it into two, having a ton of school work and working on other stories that I may or may not publish.**

* * *

><p>Natsu was on an uncomfortable bed when he woke up. His eyes opened slowly as he saw the room in plain whites and black. His typical clothe had been replaced with plain medical scrubs, typical of those worn by doctors and similar medicine specialist. Looking around the room, he saw the tattered remains of his previous vest and pants in the bin at the end of his bed, with his plain white checkered scarf resting on the coat rack by the door of the room.<p>

When he attempted to stand up he felt bandages restraining his movement. However, this time he was in none of the usual pains that came from severe wounds. He remember following Jinx, so maybe she had some friends that were really good doctors, but that was not very likely. Most professional doctors already had mansions along with renown hospitals, mostly due to the amount of training it took to become a fully qualified doctor. Also, she was a criminal.

As Natsu was thinking of his new found allies, he noticed that this particular room had another bed that was messy. Standing up and stretching on his way to the bed. His nose activated it's passive draconic aptitude. He was not surprised to notice that it was Jinx who had occupied the bed until just recently. After all, the petite woman had been just as injured as he had, but didn't have the regenerative abilities he had.

Standing up straight, he cracked his back as her began assembling some sort of battle ready set of clothing. He began by simply tearing the cloth that covered his calves and forearms. Taking his ruined vest, he pulled out the metallic mesh that ran through the cloth. He wore the mesh under his plain white top. Natsu reached towards his signature scarf as he threw on his provided shoes. Wearing the scarf with a simple loop, Natsu began looking around the room for some sort of map or directions of any type. When he eventually found a folded piece of paper on the desk in the room, the door opened swiftly.

Natsu spun on his heels and saw Jinx walk in with some sort of armoured man. Jinx was wearing a simple set of blue pants and a blue t-shirt. The man was in some sort of shiny ruby armour with some killer black hair. The man appeared to be in the middle of a sentence when he walked in, "-ee, I told you he would be fine. I mean look at him, already his fashion sense is coming back!"

Before the man could utter another sentence, Jinx elbowed him in the side. The man barely budged as Jinx grabbed her elbow in pain. Jinx looked up at the confused expression that Natsu was making as decided to explain, "Morning Natsu! This jack ass is Taric, one of the doctors of our little organization."

"What organization? I thought you were a misunderstood criminal?" Natsu asked, tilting his head to the left slightly. Taric walked forward a couple of steps and placed his flat palm on Natsu's chest, earning a confused glance from Natsu.

"Listen well, what is criminal to one man is miracle to another. You must decide in your own spirit and mind what is right and what is wrong. Only right here can you do that." Taric tapped Natsu's chest again for added emphasis. Jinx simply huffed as she shoved Taric, which was more of a slight

breeze to him.

"Just ignore his stupid spiritual drivel Natsu, it is simply that we pissed of the Institute." Jinx said, giving Taric a small glare. "And Taric, stop hitting on every single guy when they join us!"

"Hey! It's not drivel." Taric cried, but was simply ignored by Jinx.

"Wait, What? That was him hitting on me? I though he was being spiritual and stuff." Natsu replied, tilting his head in confusion.

"You haven't seen this same thing happen like a thousand times, just be happy that I saved you." Jinx replied before staring at Taric again, "He just woke up in a strange place and _you _attempt to take advantage of him. How dare you!"

"You are being outrageous! He woke up ten minutes ago!" Taric said, being sarcastically offended. "You better take him to the office, don't want to miss the initiation."

"Your right, thank you." Jinx said, while also flipping Taric the bird. She took Natsu by the arm and led him out of the room. The hallway outside was a more vibrant pale blue with more light lacrima. The hallway seemed pretty empty as the duo walked towards what seemed to be a large auditorium with a raised platform.

"This is where we introduce new member into the organization. Today you and a couple others will join our ranks as either informants or full members. I brought you here a little early so I could give you time to think. We are an organization of ex-Instituted mages with a couple of others who joined over the years. We work to achieve our full potential and create a small community where we are all equals. If you join us as a full member, you will be trained in our ways and have a new family. A family of fighters."

Jinx took a small breath before she continued explaining the choice. "An informant is someone who swears to keep our secret, but instead of joining us gets to return to their full life and pass information down to us or sell our goods or simply puts a good word out. Either way you must swear to maintain the secret of our existence. The dragon slayers almost always join us though."

Natsu sat down in the chair behind him as he processed what he was being told. "Do you mean that I can finally meet other dragon slayers on friendly terms? Cause I would love to meet some of my real, albeit extended, family."

"Yeah, we have a couple of dragon slayers among us. Just think about it, you have ten minutes before you have to choose." Jinx said, before walking over and sitting beside Natsu in the rows of chairs.

Natsu's mind was buzzing with thoughts, _'I could live my destructive life without harming anyone. But I would be abandoning Fairy Tail if I did that, wouldn't I? They would understand that I would want a chance to meet my real family? I mean, I want to join this organization, after all I could visit Magnolia town just like Jinx did. However, is this the kind of place I want to live? A place of order and combat, a place where everyone fights against the Magical Council, the same people who are pretty much tyrants to the magical community. __Even if I go back, the Institute would just destroy Fairy Tail because I met the organization. I need to keep them safe. I hope they are doing well with the reconstruction of our guild hall. Or is it their guild hall?'_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Gray swore colourfully as he found nothing at Natsu's rarely used home. He has hoped that maybe Natsu was just hurt and resting, but no he wasn't. The guild was searching everywhere for Natsu, but it was reaching the eight day mark. The guild policy was that a search for a mage could only last for eight days after the last appearance of the mage. It was to prevent the entire guild from becoming unprofitable and then shut down. The Magical Council was just itching for a chance to shut down Fairy Tail, and lack of profit was actually a good reason.

Happy was in the air almost constantly for the past couple of days. Lucy and Erza where so distraught that they where going cross country to find Natsu. Even then, no one could find head or tails of Natsu. Is was almost like he was dead, but that couldn't be. He was the Salamander of Fairy Tail for a reason. The other dragon slayer of Fairy Tail, Gajeel, joined just as Natsu went missing, yet even he looked for his brother in magic.

The guild master was issuing missing mage files as they spoke. That way if anyone found Natsu, Fairy Tail would know immediately. As much as the entire guild looked, no one could find the salmon haired mage. Almost begrudgingly, they had to admit that he was gone. No matter how much they wanted to find Natsu, they had to repair the guild.

Gray's anger had been fuelled by the guild's giving up on Natsu. It had boiled over when Laxus off handily said, "What a weakling, to be captured in such a humiliating way." Even Gajeel was disturbed by this statement, and he only knew Natsu as an enemy. For Gray, that was the ultimate insult. In a blast of magic, he threw his ice at him. The lighting mage was caught of guard by such a level headed mage attacking him. This resulting in him being pierced by multiple ice spears and requiring medical treatment.

Gray saw Happy, the flying cat, start to fall. Gray used his **Ice Make** magic to create a sort of ramp to catch the feline before he hit the ground. When Happy stopped rolling, Gray could see the telltale signs of magical exhaustion. He sighed, maybe it was time to give up and just hope that he could escape on his own. He didn't like it, but they had to make sure Natsu had a home to return to.

When Gray returned to the guild, he saw his guild master, Makarov, post a message on the impromptu message boards of the guild. It was a simple declaration of death or disappearance for one Natsu Dragneel. Gray calmed himself. He knew that no matter how much this pained him, it pained the others just as much.

* * *

><p>"Natsu Dragneel, do you swear to keep our organization secret from all outsiders?" A weathered old man asked.<p>

"I do swear." Natsu responded, his mind coming to grip with the decision he made.

"Do you swear to keep all magics you learn here as secret as possible?"

"I do swear."

"Do you swear to strive for perfection in all that you do?"

"I do swear."

"It is time for you to garb in our ceremonial gear. Our informants have a simple bronze badge" the man raised a bronze hexagon with the symbol of a shield on it. "and full members get a doublet with our symbol." This time he raised a quilted vest with a shield sown onto the back. Natsu rose from his kneeling position and grabbed the vest, marking him as a member of the organization. A cheer rose from the gathered members as another dragon slayer joined their ranks.

After the simple ceremony Natsu was brought to a room full of boards on the walls filled with information. Jinx let Natsu's arm go as she began speaking, "Every mage in our organization is required to learn a profit magic, a support magic and **Equip Magic**. On these walls we offer a selection of magical studies for our members. I suggest you have a look at the lists of the currently running courses."

Natsu simply nodded and regarded the list. The first list was the support magics currently being taught. These included staples like **Healing Magic**, **Curse Magic**, and **Transportation Magic**. Other options were weird magics such as **Gem Magics**, **Cooking Magic**, or even **Light Magic**. They all looked pretty cool, but **Light Magic**seemed to be the best. The second list also had a list of magics, but these were designed to be used for profit. Again **Gem**** Magic **was on the list, but this time joined by the **Make Magics**, and **Music Magic**.

"How do you know what kind of magics people can learn?" Natsu asked as he fliped through to the second page of profit magics.

"Normally what we do is have applicants give a blood and magic sample so that we can check for compatibility. All mages can learn the neutral magics, but some of the rarer magics require special ancestery to work. Your** Fire Dragon Slayer Magic **is one of these, requiring direct connection to draconic blood to work." Jinx explained, looking over a similar list on a different wall. "What do you have in mind?"

"This light magic seems cool, and really practical too. I am assuming that it is similar to illusions of some sort." Natsu explained as he considered the list of profit magics. On the second page he found **Lacrima Magic**, **Picto Magics**, **Portal Magics**, and **Blood Magic**. They all had a great deal of potential, but none of them spoke to him.

"I couldn't tell you really. I favoured **Regen Magic** but I haven't mastered it yet. Have you found a profit magic yet?" Jinx asked, before taking out a pen and scribling something down on the page she was reading.

"I can't find a magic that feels right, at least on this list." Natsu said, frowning slightly. Here he was, getting the rare chance to learn more magic, but he couldn't choose one.

"Don't worry at all. Most people learn their side magics one at a time anyway. I went for **Remake Magic **but I don't think you could use it. Have you though of **Lacrima Magic** ? I know that **Dragon Slayer **lacrima sells well."

"I will start with **Light Magic** then. Could I learn **Equip Magic **at the same time?" Natsu asked, letting the pages flutter down as he turned arround. He knew he would have to choose soon, but maybe a new class would be available latter.

"Sure, now come here, we need to test your capacity for **Light Magic**. Now this might hurt a slight bit." Jinx said as she reached into he hip pouch. As Natsu got close, Jinx's arm snapped out and stabed a rather slim cylinder into his chest. Natsu paniced as he felt his blood and magic being drawn into the magical item. Before he could move it was over.

The cyclinder was now stained a mix of mostly red and splashes of yellow and white."It appears you have heavy draconic heritage, not suprising considering you are a dragon slayer. However you also have trace amounts of both celestial and elven heritages. This mean that you have the ability to learn **Light Magic**." Natsu seemed to brighten slightly at the last line, but something bothered him.

"What is an elv?"

"A near extinct race that uses the species neutral **Take Over Magic** to appear human and hide amoung us. And the proper term is Elf in singular and Elves for multiple." Jinx said, before grinning widely."Not that I care about proper."

"Okay then, umm. When do I begin learning?" Natsu asked, scraching the back of his head slightly.

"Tomorrow, now lets show you to your quarters."

* * *

><p>It had been a long night for one Natsu Dragneel. After Jinx had shown him to the large practice fields, the classrooms, the forge and lab, and the kitchens, she had finally allowed him to rest for the next day, but not before leaving a final message; "I wont see you tomorrow, but Taric will show up and take you to the <strong>Equip Magic <strong>basics class."

It was morning and Natsu had yet to see Taric. He didn't know what time it was, but maybe he had woken up a little bit earlier that he should of. To pass the time he began doing his basic workout concisting of push ups, one handed push ups, and crunches. It was a conforting activity in a strange place. The room was a plain grey with a small bunk and a steel dresser. The door was made of what appeared to be solid stone, but he couldn't be sure.

Taric entered the room several minutes later. Natsu had changed into his new plain white clothing, which thankfully matched his grid scarf. Taric simply motioned to the door way as if to say "Are you coming?"

The duo had been walking down the corridors for a couple minutes when Taric looked over at Natsu and asked, "What your not going to curse me for my sexual prefrence?"

"If you are brave enough to advertise it, I see no reason to insult you or attack your reputation." Natsu asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Ha, thats exactly what Shyvana said when I asked her the same question. I guess being raised by dragons gives people a diffirent point of view on the world." Taric said, brushing a long strand of black hair over his ear.

"Really? Am I going to have a chance to meet her?" Natsu asked, his eyes sparkling like the last embers of a fire.

"Eventually, she'll have to teach you if you want to fully embrace your draconic magic. Oh! Here we are, training room 216-delta. The instructor is going to be guiding your group through the process of learning **Equip Magic**, and one of them are normally here all the time. Basically, you can come and train in **Equip Magic **whenever you feel like." Taric said, taking a deep breath before continuing; "This is because everyone has to learn **Equip Magic**."

"Am I free all day? Or do I have a class in **Light Magic**?" Natsu asked, mentally preparing himself for what would be a long day of learning.

"Nah, that start tomorrow, so you have all day to learn this magic. I have to go now, I got some missions to take care of. Good Luck!" Taric yelled out, already twenty feet down the hallway.

"Just great." Natsu grumbled, before he sighed and squared his shoulders. What could go wrong, it was just a class about the basics of **Equip Magic **anyway. Natsu reached forward and grabed the wooden handle to the simple wood door. Sure enough, the steel name plate declared this to be _'Room 216-__Δ__'_. The door opened inwardly to reveal a softly lit room with several work benches and chairs scattered around the room. Like most of the rooms in this complex, it was lit with simple light lacrima.

The walls of the room were a washed out green with yellow accents. The instructor was a average hight man with standard black hair and blue eyes. These traits, combined with his naturally dark complextion led Natsu to believe that this man came from Zune, or some other country to the south. Others were in the room, attempting to store or retrieve items from their respective pocket dimension.

"Ah, welcome Mr. Dragneel. Are you familiar with the basics of **Equip Magic**?" The man asked is a crisp voice.

"Sorry, but I know almost nothing about **Equip Magic**, are you going to be going over that or should I seek a book about it?" Natsu asked, cracking his back as he spoke. The man motioned towards the back of the room that contained several boxes of what seemed to be magical items.

When Natsu arrived, the man followed siftly afterwards to instruct him; "Magical power will naturally be generated by the bodies of living creatures. When that energy saturates our whole body, it will created pockets of space where none should exist. Now an experienced mage can coat an object with his magic power and pull that item into the space that is called his pocket dimension. As the mage becomes more practiced, he can access more of his pocket dimension as well as store and retrieve items with less energy. The first step to activating your access to the pocket dimension is to feel the flow of your energy and allow yourself to find the natural holes in the flow. Once you find this, all you have to do is coat an object in your power and pull that same power into the hole. This will store the object. To retrieve the item, just go into the hole you stored it in and pull the energy you used to store the item. Once you have succed in this step, it is just practice. Come see me if you have any questions."

The man left Natsu near the stack of boxes. Natsu looked around the room and found a section covered in meditation mats, the same used in all the monestaries across Fiore. Natsu gathered himself and sat cross legged on one of the mats. He retreated into himself to find his naturally created magic power. Like normal, it blazed in warmth at his call. However, instead of bringing it into the air to create his flames or into his lungs to create his breath weapon, he let is go and followed the path his energy followed. To all the others in the room, he simply appeared to be in a trance.

* * *

><p>Vi looked up at the man standing before her. He was tall, taller still when he was on his raised platform. His shoulders and hips were covered his brilliant gold armor, while the rest of his platemail was a simple black. His weapon rested behind him. It was a long spear with a groved hilt and the wide blade at the end was covered in ancient runes. His normally helmed head was sporting dull black hair and a strong chin. He was Jarvan IV, the leading hunter in the Institute of War.<p>

"You have let Jinx escape you, not once, not twice, but four times! Why in all of Heaven and Earth would I allow you to contiue to serve the Hunter division anymore!" Jarvan yelled, his deep and strong voice shaking the lesser members of her team were they stood.

"Because I am the only damn hunter who knows how to fight a criminal!" Jinx shot back, glaring holes into the man's thick skull.

"Bullshit! You had four chances to trap Jinx, yet three times she gets away. This final time, you had a standard detainment team of five, yet you still you get one of your teammates killed and STILL lose the criminal!" Jarvan responded, rightous fury shining in a simmering inferno behind his eyes.

"You know damn well there was a reason Jinx was the top mage hunter and assassin during her time amoung us! And she has only gotten stronger!"

"She was only one of the best because she picked her battles and always fought when she had the advantage. Unlike am impatient hunter with a punching problem!" Jarvan reprimanded, his hands twitching towards his favoured weapon.

"We had no other choice! Because of somebody she was allowed to learn the **Teleport **spell! Even though said spell was way beyond her clearance!" Vi accused, her hand bare with the lack of her signiture gloves.

"You know damn well that her knowledge of that spell allowed us to take down several black guilds completely! It was a calculated risk!"

"And it came back and bit us in the ass!" Vi screamed, pulsing magical power to the gloves she no longer wore.

"You are removed from active hunting, pending full retraining!" Jarvan yelled, spining on his heels and leaving the room, spear in tow.

"You can't do this!" Vi yelled, storming after the commander.

"Already did!" Jarvan's taunting came from down the hall.

* * *

><p>Night fell as Jinx and her team snuck up on the target. It had been a long process to get the misson approved, but now it was time for the plan to begin. Taric charged forward as Jinx rolled a small red oval over some trip wires. The trap sprung and crushed the small lacrima before it burst into flames and chains. The traps squencially activateds just seconds before Taric thundered past. The gray cave walls shined with magic circles as the traps were used up.<p>

Taric stoped behind a metalic door that led into a simple, spartan home. Jinx activated her **Flash Spell** to skip through the stone wall to land in an armory of sorts. The walls of the steel bunker were several swords, axes and spears. Most of these items also had magical runes burnt into the handles. Jinx ignored these items as she snuck over to the small grate in the roof, raising her arm through it to reflect some blue light from the ice cold torches on the wall.

Taric saw the signal on the ceiling of the cave. Taking a two beat break, Taric opened the door and snuck through. He travelled through the small kitchen/living area and reached a set of doors. The one on the left was proped open. The inside of the room was a set of cots, none of which were used recently. Taric placed his hand against the cool metal door on the right. He slowly opened the door, which revealed a grand library in the bunker.

On the other side of the library, Jinx opened a secret passage that was hidden behind a fake bookcase. She saw a figure reading a thick tome to her right, but dismissed them to locate the target. Taric and Jinx travelled to the right end of the room to access a secret passage hidden under a rug. Hopefully they hadn't been detected, but they knew they would be found eventually.

* * *

><p>Natsu walked down to the lecture hall that had been designated for <strong>Light Magic<strong>. Yesterday, he had finally found his pocket dimension, but he was still having trouble with the act of storing objects into his pocket dimension without burning them to a crisp. However, unlike at the beginning, he didn't shoot flames everytime he used his magic power.

The door he arrived at was just like any other, smooth stone with a simple name plate that read _'Room 413-__Ω__'_. The door opened with little resistance as Natsu entered the room. The Room had a simple podium with rows of chairs and tables arranged in a simi-circle around it. A young woman with bright blond hair and bulky steel armour around the shoulders, chest and hips stood on the podium. Several other mages were already sitting and chatting as the class grew closer and closer.

Natsu sat in the back while the time wore on. Eventually a rather young mage came over to Natsu and began speaking; "Hey, nice to see others who miss home too."

"W-What are you talking about?" Natsu said, doing a double take in his shock. The mage was a fairly average man, the only striking feature being in his eyes. One eye was a dull green while the other shined a bright blue.

"Don't worry, I'm not judging. Name's Keiji MacGrath, I miss my guild just as much as you do." The man said, his blue eye pusling and squrming as if alive.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Natsu lied, inwardly cringing.

"You dragon slayers are all the same. Brother, you wear you emotions on your shoulder. There is no way you can lie to me." Keiji explained, "So why don't cha introduce yourself?"

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said, and was going to contiue when the class began. The female instructer cleared her throat and gathered the attention of the gathered mages.

"Hello, I am Lux Crownguard. You are all here because you chose to learn** Light Magic**. This means that somewhere in your heritage there is a trace of celestial genetics. This allows me to teach you this form of magic. To activate your magical potential, you have to activate this hidden power within your own blood." The woman said.

"**Light Magic **comes in millions of forms, but for sake of simplicity I will say two main schools. The first are the illusions. This tricks hide the truth by forcing the light to mutate into the desired colour and shape. The second is called hard light. Like the name implies, it turns light into a physical object with it's own qualities and physics. The product is luxin. Luxin is physical light and has different qualities determined by their colour." Lux took a moment to allow the information to be copied down before continuing.

"To first begin using **Light Magic** you must be able to convert you magical power to match your celestial heritage. I have several small light lacrimas for this purpose." Lux reached down and grabed a yellow lacrima and passed her magical power through it. "All you have to do to activate the light lacrima is pass a little bit of your energy into it and then it should light up." At this point the box of small spheres were being passed around the room and soon all the students had their own light lacrima.

"Once you activate the lacrima, try passing your magical power through the lacrima. When the energy reenters your body, it should feel different. The difference beging that the energy is now going to match your celestial blood. Before we can truely being to cast **Light Magic**, we need to master the ability to transfer magical power into celestial magical power."

* * *

><p>Jinx and Taric entered a round chamber. The walls were made of obsidian stained glass and it had a small blue flame in the centre in a small depresion. The domed ceiling refracted the light near perfectly over the small room. Across the small room there was a woman sitting cross legged. Her skin was pale, almost gray even, and her hair was braided into a neat black bun. Her left eye was deep crystal blue and her right was blazing red. As the duo entered the room, she shot her head up and spoke in a firm yet femine voice.<p>

"I hope you have a good reason to interupt my meditation. Oh Taric and Jinx! To what do I owe the _pleasure_?"

"Well, you see Shyvana, it's time for you to return. Another dragon slayer had joined us." Taric said, his body tensing as he spoke.

"I retired, go get one of the others to teach him." Shyvana replied, before rising and streching out her back.

"Look, he is a fire dragon slayer and you are the only one who has a fire subelement." Taric said, his voice even and slow.

"Look num nuts, do it as a favor for your old team mates!" Jinx shouted.

"Fuck You!" Shyvana shouted right back, falling back into her antangonistic role.

"Gray face! You know that you want to see Igneel! So just shut the fuck up and teach the kid!" Jinx shouted, shoving her face literly milimeters from Shyvana's face.

"Now, now come on ladies. Can't we all talk like reasonable people?" Taric asked, but only after taking several paces back.

"NO!" both ladies shouted at the same time, smashing their fists into his face, causing Taric to slowly fall over and make a large thud.

"Fine I'll come, but you owe be you flat-chested bitch"

**The End**


	4. Trial by Fire

**Fairy Cannon**

Chapter 4: Trial by fire

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything previously seen in another work of art. This is used under Fair use._

**Author Note:This chapter was a lot of fun to write and I hope you all enjoy it too. So I recently watched RWBY and I have to say it is awesome and you all should watch it too.**

**Remember to Review!**

* * *

><p>Natsu opened his training pack to reassure himself that he was prepared. He had his light lacrima that he had received last week in his <strong>Light Magic<strong> class, some pearls and weapons to use in his **Equip Magic**, and a box of matches to help him with his elemental manipulation. Seeing all his training gear accounted for, Natsu proceeded to dress in his new combat outfit. Unlike his previous set of clothing, which had been simple white with only a slight amount of metal mesh to protect himself, they were quite elaborate.

His new clothing consisted of a pair of black slacks with a dark red collared short sleeved shirt. His shirt was reinforced with some runic seal that both protect him from damage and automatically repairs the clothing outside of combat. His pants had a completely different rune set. They also had the automatic repair but instead of offering protection, they were designed to allow mages to activate a mobility boost. His normal footwear and scarf remained the same as they were before. His pants had the usual pockets instead of the cargo pockets that most combat clothing normally had, but then again, who need pockets when you could just store stuff in a pocket dimension.

Natsu finished getting ready and grabbed his bag off of his small stone desk. His room was still plain with stone walls and stone furniture. His door opened and he saw his friend Keiji MacGrath waiting on the other side of the doorway. They had planned to go on a joint training expedition on this day they both had off. Natsu left his room as he spoke to Keiji, "Hello Keiji, did you remember to reserve a field for us to use?"

"What kind of idiot do ya take me for? Of course I got us a field, how else are we going to train in that**L****ight ****M****agic** exercise?" Keiji responded in his usual friendly way. His blue eye pulsing in a steady rhythm for once.

"Okay then, but would you want to do some sparring as well. I kinda want to incorporate these new magics into my fighting style. By the way, have you decided yet what your going to focus on for next week's light magic focus classes?" Natsu asked, keeping track of the winding path of corridors and hallways that the duo were taking to reach the chosen training field.

"Well, I was tinking that the illusions might be really cool, since I am not a physical fighter. I only need this to fill out my support magic. So if I can help people by tricking the enemy, then so be it. Let me guess, your going to focus on luxin based magic?" Keiji responded, turning around to look at Natsu while they walked forward.

"The way I see it, I am not the most subtle person, so not only would fooling people be difficult for me, but also wasted. I mean, my **Dragon Slayer Magic** is all about using fire to enhance my combative ability. So with luxin I can create shields and weapons to support my allies."

"Did you hear de rumours about da new scavenge team?" Keiji asked as they began going down a rather large set of stairs.

"No, who is on the team" Natsu asked.

"Jinx, and Taric, bocha which you know. With dem is the Frost Fire Dragon Slayer Shyvana and two others that have yet to be announced."

"Are you implying that we have a chance?" Natsu asked, a sinister smirk forming on his face.

"Think about it, your a dragon slayer and we both use **Light Magic**. It makes sense to have us join dem" Keiji responded, making a noticeable effort to drop his accent.

"What are the odds that we are going to see some serious action if we join this team?"

"Considering dat full scavenge teams are normally allowed ta go on riskier missions and that with two dragon slayers with a dedicated healer, well, we would be one of the best combat teams. So kinda high." Keiji replied, plotting a method to get either Jinx or Shyvana to recommend them for the team.

They had arrived at the training grounds that Keiji had reserved for the duo. It was a fairly sparse room with a couple stone trees and loose dirt on the ground. Apparently this field was copied from the lair of the gorgon, who could turn objects to stone with a simple glance. The presence of Evergreen from Fairy Tail supported this myth. Evergreen could turn people into stone for a short while if she could maintain perfectly direct eye contact, also meaning that any form of lens blocked the ability.

All the training fields in the organization were warded with several layers of enchantments that prevent any damage by repairing potential damage after a period of an hour. It was also able to block all magical signals from being sensed from outside the field. This also stacked with the enchantment present within the framework of the underground fortress. These enchantments prevented magical signals from being tracked to or from the area within a dozen kilometres of the headquarters. This was also explained by the psi energies that still remained after the Institute annihilated the Ionian guilds.

Keiji went to the far side of the field to begin his warm ups, so Natsu went through his more basic exercises. His first action was to take out a simple 9 mm pistol and some extra ammo clips and store them is his pocket dimension. This filled his pathetically small pocket dimension. Then he took out his light lacrima and used it to double check his light magic. Once that was complete, Natsu used his other hand to create four floating orbs of light, his current limit. Finally, he lit one of the matches and practised manipulated external sources of fire without contact or consumption. Overall, his lack of advanced techniques allowed him to prepare in a simple fifteen minutes.

Once Natsu finished his warmups, he saw Keiji creating some sort of sphere out of electricity. That was the odd thing about Keiji's magic, well in Natsu's opinion. At first he had assumed that it was lighting manipulation from draconic heritage, but after seeing the techniques up close when they first trained together, Natsu saw that there was no elemental energy in the magic.

When Natsu asked about this all he got in return was a, "It's not lightning, it's electricity." From what he could gather from watching Keiji practice, it was a form of direct energy manipulation granted through celestial heritage. Unlike Laxus, who used the elemental lighting, Keiji could manipulate the energy both from a distance and in a complicated, tiered process.

"Yo, are ya ready?" Keiji shouted across the field to Natsu.

"Yeah, lets do this!"

Keiji started the duel with a simple bolt of electricity. It was a simple projectile that was barely thicker that a small stick. Natsu simply rolled to the side before dashing forwards at Keiji in a rush. Keiji created a wide breath blast of electromagnetic energy at Natsu. Natsu covered his body in flames and launched upwards by blasting the floor with his flames. Once in the air the flames around him flew backwards, expelling Natsu over the blast and closer towards Keiji. Keiji respond by creating a large missile of electrical energy before launching it at where Natsu would land.

As Natsu landed, the ground around him exploded at the electricity burnt the ground and shocked Natsu. It was only thanks to his Draconic endurance that he could endure the explosion head on. Keiji began backpedalling as soon as the dragon slayer landed, creating more difference between the duo. Natsu's head snapped up as he flew forwards and brought his fist back. When Natsu was right in front of Keiji, his fist went sailing into Keiji. The flame covered fist travelled straight through Keiji, dispelling the weak illusion.

Natsu's nose picked up an alien scent, and he darted his head to look to the right. Keiji was standing there, a simple pistol held in his right hand. Between the two of them there was a bullet speeding towards Natsu. The bullet smashed into the collar of his shirt, causing the runes on the shirt to flash red as it dispersed the kinetic energy of the projectile. Natsu grunted as he felt the shirt drain slightly and allowed some of the force to damage him.

Keiji fired another trio of bullets at the dragon slayer, but Natsu jumped to the side and bolted directly at him. Keiji activated the runes on his pants, then disappeared in a blast of electricity, only to reappear on top of one of the stone trees. "**Induction Storm**" Keiji panted as his magic took a toll on him. His pants had speed up his reaction time to allow him the chance to cast the difficult spell.

Natsu growled was Keiji avoided him yet again. It seems that he was aware that most dragon slayers used melee abilities. Luckily his pants runes were still fresh. Natsu jumped towards Keiji, and in response Keiji launched a simple sphere of energy at Natsu. Natsu's runes activated as he gained traction on the air itself. Using his brief moment of air manoeuvrability, he jumped over the sphere and landed right beside Keiji, clearly surprising him.

Natsu smashed his flame covered fist into Keiji's side, sending him flying and burning him slightly. Keiji recovered in the air and converted his kinetic energy into electrical energy, slowing him and grant him the ability to throw more spheres for free. Natsu jumped forwards and landed in front of the attacks.

When Natsu landed he felt electrical shocks hitting him from behind, knocking him over. Turning around he saw that these latest spheres would bounce after him if he dodged. Taking the initiative, Natsu used his **Flame Dragons Roar** to force the sphere to collapse before they got close enough to damage him. When he smelled around to find where Keiji went, what he saw made his blood run cold.

Keiji stood at the edge of the training grounds with thirty of the bouncing spheres coming after him. Natsu ran threw his own spells and dragon slayer techniques and found only one ability that could stop all of these attacks before they defeated him. He moved his hands in a circular motion, dragging flame after his fists. He flared and released most of his magical power to activate this spell, "**Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!**"

Natsu's new spell had just been finished the day before, so it was not all that well optimized. Unlike the typical spells that Igneel taught him, this one was designed to be a ranged finisher move. The circle his arms had made release a double helix of flames that expanded to become a solid cylinder. Every electrical attack that came near the pillar was burst from the sheer heat of the spell. As Natsu fell to one knee from exhaustion, he saw his attack hit what should have been, but instead, it appeared that Keiji had once again used an illusion to fool him, only this time it was one of the most powerful attacks he could have wasted.

Keiji was obviously drained from the fight, and all his clothing was scorched and ruined. While it could still provide the benefit of cloth, the runes were completely burnt out from just being on the edge of that last attack. Keiji brought his hands up and yelled over to Natsu, "Yo, wanna call this the 14th draw? Clearly we are both almost out of energy. I want to have a brief breakfast break before we focus on our assignments."

Natsu took Keiji's words into consideration as he replied, "Only if I get a rematch afterwards!"

* * *

><p>Jinx looked up at the towering form of the fallen watchtowers of Urtistan. They had been searching for one of their long lost allies in the ruins but all they had found were dead bodies and already looted buildings. After she and Shyvana had gotten over their initial aggression, Shyvana was able to remain professional, even if she was only motivated to meet her brother. Taric had decided to try to get the whole team back together, but they could not seem to find where Zilian was at the moment, which made the whole task difficult. They had already tried the usual training fields of old Ionia, but it seems that he was not there.<p>

She felt a pulse from her runic guild mark. Jinx bolted in the direction of the pulse, hoping to aid her teammates. When she arrived at an intersection between a preserved tower and the rest of the ruins she saw Shyvana with her blue flames coiled around her arms, Taric is his full battle gear, consisting of his gem armour and large hammer coated in gems. Across from her allies was a strange creature. It was a giant floating, purple eyeball that had it's rear end covered with golden plates that covered the sides as well. The plates had three smaller eyes in on the crown of the golden plates, resting within raised, angled plates that connected to the main casing.

The creature produced and monotone voice with an inhumane echo to it, "Interesting, lifeforms able of primal manipulation. Preparing for dissection." Three purple tentacles appeared from behind the creature as they glowed white with energy. They were a plain grey that had lines running around the circumference of the appendage. The lines showed the inner pulse of purple energy that ran through them.

Jinx had already grabbed her fishbones out of her pocket dimension when Taric held up his hands in a placating manner. "Hey now, just calm down. What is it that you want? If it is lacrima I would be happy to trade."

"Intriguing, lifeforms attempting to begin transfer of materials. Based on limited interaction, they seem to view me as a consuming class voidling." The creature had lowered the tentacles and floated around as it's main eye darted around to the other two mages. "Lifeforms! Would you be willing to exchange knowledge with me? Preferably on the life and unique abilities on this plane."

"You want information? On biology and magic of all things. Are you sure you are not a member of the Institute of war?" Shyvana asked.

"I do not possess any knowledge of this 'Institute of War' however I may seek them out to gain the knowledge I seek." The oculothorax responded.

"I am an unofficial representative of the organization. I am offering you a position in our research and development team. That would allow you to research and dissect to your hearts content, but in return you have to share you findings with the organization and not kill any of our member." Taric said, causing Shyvana and Jinx to stare at him in shock.

"I find that deal to be dubious. Would this organization possess any facilities to expedite my research?"

"We got labs with equipment for experiments, life test subject, and books to help build fundamental knowledge." Jinx threw in from the sidelines.

"Would you be willing on giving me a lunar cycle to view these laboratories?" The creature replied.

"Sure, as long as you keep you end of the deal for this trial period. Do you have a name you would like to be referred by?" Taric answered, mentally sighing.

"Vel'Koz is my commonly used identification. If you wish to converse with me, you may use that name."

* * *

><p>Gray looked up at the sky. Since Natsu had disappeared two weeks ago, he had begun taking Happy with him on missions. The guild hall was being rebuilt, but with the loss of Natsu, it was far more reserved that usual. Currently Gray was on a simple courier mission with Happy to deliver some valuable gems from one owner to the next. Happy was lazily gliding above Gray's head.<p>

Since Natsu had been captured, all his old friends and thrown themselves into their training. Happy could now have his wings active for much longer than usual. Gray could create more ice, and the ice he did create was much stronger. Erza increased her magical power and as such gained more room in her pocket dimension. Lucy had been working and increasing her celestial summoning capacity, but could still only maintain one spirit at a time.

Gray reached into his pants and pulled out a map. According to the figures, they should be approaching Onibus town, where he was supposed to deliver the package to. Replacing the map into his pockets, Gray scanned the area around him briefly. While Happy could see most threats from a grand distance away, that was no reason to be lazy. Seeing no threat, he reached into his white jacket and pulled out a cigarette and lit it with a simple match. With the disappearance of Natsu, he had picked up the habit again.

Gray sighed as he felt Happy land on his shoulder. Looking over at the odd cat he saw that the exhaustion was getting to Happy. Gray looked up at the sky as he considered the new dynamics of the guild without Natsu. Everyone was quite subdued as they felt the lack of Natsu's classic energy he gave to the guild. If anything, Natsu's disappearance made everyone train their magical skills. The air stilled around Gray as enemy magic began to saturate the air around him. Gray jumped back as he saw three mages in front of him.

"Hey, give us your valuables and we might let you live." The centre one said, the air it self bending around his hands. Ah, so they were bandits. The two women on the outside seemed to use some form of wire based magic. Gray didn't even respond as he spread his legs out and leaned forwards. As he placed his hands into the **Make Magic** position, he saw panic cross the bandits' faces.

Gray smirked as he spat his cigarette to his right. His magic flared as he declared the name of this spell, "**Ice Make: Dragon Fury!**" Usually Gray didn't use dynamic make magic, or living ice constructs, but with the loss of Natsu, Gray had made this spell in his honour. As Gray threw his hands forward a large blast of ice appeared we his hands stopped touching. From the blast, a large dragon made for ice burst forth and chomped down on the enemy mages. Gray panted in exertion as he saw the mages get trapped in the cage built into the stomach of the beast. This spell was still difficult to use, but useful.

Gray ordered the ice dragon to drop the half rate mages into the nearby lake. While not lethal, it would be annoying and keep them out of his hair. "Gray? I can't believe you finished that spell. Natsu would've loved it" Happy said from his position on Gray's shoulder.

"I hope he would. Now, come on we got a mission to do."

* * *

><p>The training fields erupted into a blast of light. When Keiji eventually regained his sight, Natsu was right in front of him. Keiji shifted slightly so that the blunted katana would only strike his shoulder instead of at his neck. Grunting from the newly acquired bruise, Keiji released a blast of electricity that held Natsu at bay. When Natsu began moving forward, he ignited the blade in his hand as we launched another overhead chop.<p>

"It's not a chopping weapon Natsu, a katana is used to slice at an opponent." Keiji lectured as he used his **Copper Make** magic. Unlike traditional elemental magics, using a metallic compound in his** Make Magic** increased both the cost and the difficultly. All he made was a simple net, then he threw the net at Natsu.

Natsu had not been expecting the net, and thus was caught by it. When Keiji energized the net, Natsu fell unconscious from the sheer number of electrocutions he had suffered today. With his current loss, it brought them to an even 29 each. Keiji fell on his back as the exhaustion of the days combat finally got to him. He was almost asleep when he heard people enter the room while talking.

"Are you crazy? You offered him a position in the organization." The first voice said, clearly feminine.

"I know what I did, and I figured that it could be useful for us to have another researcher working on the ethereal projects we have in the works." Another voice responded, being deep and baritone.

"Give it up Jinx, I thought you just had one of your mages join the organization, what would Taric not have one of his join?" A third voice answered. When Keiji heard the name Jinx, he jerked awake and turned his head to see a relatively young lady with blue hair walking into the petrified forest backwards, talking to two others that he couldn't see.

"Yeah, but Natsu is a frigging dragon slayer not a spacy alien. And Natsu is coming from a real guild with real ethics, not some weird other dimension." Jinx responded.

"Remind me to request some research into extra-dimensional travel. We might find some nice artifacts from either this 'void' or others we discover." The man said. The trio walked into the light, revealing them to be a dark skinned man with black hair and a grey skinned woman who also had black hair. They were Taric and Shyvana, the two most famous members of the organization.

"Hey, were is this runt that you said was Igneel's?" Shyvana asked, her voice cold.

"They said that he was training here, so look around." Jinx said, before she wondered around the forest. It was a couple of seconds before she made it to where Keiji and Natsu had collapsed. Jinx face was covered in an amused grin, while Taric and Shyvana simply sighed and proceeded to help the duo. Shyvana produce some tinder sticks that burst into flames when she snapped them. She then shoved them down Natsu's throat.

While Natsu regained his energy and regenerated the minor damage done to his body, Taric walked over to Keiji. In Taric's left hand was a large emerald that pulsed with energy. Taric held the crystal over Keiji and a stream of green energies floated down into Keiji, completely rejuvenating him. However, unlike with Natsu, this process took several minutes and didn't effect his physical wounds.

"Hey kid, wake up!" Shyvana said, kicking Natsu to get a reaction. Natsu's eye shot open as he flipped himself so that he was now crouching in front of the group. When he saw Shyvana, there was a shimmer of recognition, but it quickly disappeared.

"Can I help you?" Natsu asked politely, standing up and stretching.

"Are you Igneel's dragon slayer?" Shyvana asked.

"Um, yeah why?" Natsu replied, scratching the back of his head then cracking his joints.

"I'm going to be handling your training, so I need to know what the dragon taught until now so that I have a period of reference." Shyvana said, gaining a strange look from Jinx.

"Sweet, what kind of dragon slayer are you?" Natsu asked, not picking up on the subtle misdirection.

"Frost Fire Dragoon. It's a lot different from your usual dragon slayer tho." was the only response Natsu got.

* * *

><p>In the week since Natsu began training with Shyvana, he gain a great understanding on why dragon slayers seemed to be limited in strength for mages "able to kill dragons with their own might'. Apparently the true strength of the dragon slayers is the access to the evolution trait that true dragons have. Basically, each creature with a dragon soul, which includes dragon slayers, have an ideal element. When a dragon soul is 'off-element' they are a great deal weaker.<p>

Initially Shyvana had been a simple fire magic user, but since she possessed a dragon soul, her magic was always weaker than it should have been. However in her travels she was forced to absorb water and ice magics. Those magics had combined to form frost fire, or the 'true' cold fire. If Shyvana was right about his dragon soul, then he was being stalled because he had yet to find his element.

The thing that made the evolution easier was the fact that one dragon soul would always react to another dragon soul that possessed an element that would bring them closer to their 'true' element. From his brief history, he knew that he did not need steel for his 'true' element, but other than that had no clue on which elements he needed.

While he was working on evolving his dragon slayer magic with Shyvana, he had finally learnt and mastered the basic level of **E****quip ****M****agic**. While he was no where close to a mage like Erza, he could at the very least use it to store his basic equipment. Also, the class for **Light Magic **had finally covered all of the general purpose spells, such as creating a light source and projecting simple images. While Natsu had yet to learn any advanced magic during his stay with the organization, he could feel the improvements during his spars with Keiji.

Unlike Natsu, Keiji had already completely mastered **Equip Magic** so he had actually been learning two support magics instead. First he had been learning **Light Magic **with Natsu, but now was also learning **Restrict Magic**. When Natsu had asked why he was learning such a specific magic, all Keiji could say was, "Cause I want ta." Other than that, Keiji was also gaining a wealth of combat experience during his near daily spars with Natsu.

It wasn't till the end of the week that any missions were given out. Natsu and Keiji just happened to be lucky enough to be chosen as Taric's rookies. The Organization had mandated that every none lethal mission be accompanied by at least two mages yet to finish their studying. It was the evening before the mission and Taric had gathered his team in one of the many briefing rooms available in the underground fortress.

The room was illuminated from glowing illusions that hovered over the central round table. They were currently showing a map of the country with several highlighted section representing enemy bunkers and encampments. The edges of the room had simple light lacrima that were currently inactive. Opposite of the door was a row of cabinets and hot plates. The cabinets held a variety of materials for briefing and food to be prepared during long briefing.

Jinx was rocking back and forth on a cabinet in the corner, a wide disturbing grin on her face. Shyvana sat quietly on a chair along the wall. Keiji and Natsu sat around the table. Taric stood near the table in such a manner that allowed to him view his team. Using the simple lacrima controls, Taric switched the illusion into a three dimensional map of the facility that they were discussing.

"We are attacking this Dark Guild research laboratory. According to our informants they are currently preforming human experimentation that violate our Organization's ethics. For starters I am going to need Natsu and Jinx to form our breach team. They will destroy this wall and allow our infiltration team to preform their objective." Taric lectured.

Shyvana stood up and took control of the briefing, "I will be leading the infiltration team consisting of myself and Keiji. We have a secondary objective that is not shared by the remaining members. The infiltration team are responsible for gathering as much research and information before stage three."

Taric nodded to Shyvana as he continued his briefing. "When the Infiltration team enters the building we will enter stage two. During stage two, we will use the shown path to enter the armoury. If our scout returns we will attempt to enter between shifts. While in the room, we are to steal as much weaponry as possible until the activation of stage three."

"Stage three occurs when either the infiltration team or our team is caught by the defenders. Upon discovery we will receive a signal to begin. Stage three is a simple mission. Destroy the facility and kill all Dark mages. Secondary goals are to free human test subjects, but remember to exercise caution. The test subject may no longer possess their humanity."

"Whoa! What de hell! We just gonna kill them!" Keiji shouted in protest. Upon seeing Natsu accept the command, he turn on him. "Why are you so calm!"

"I am a dragon, or at least mostly a dragon. Dragons do not hesitate to end their enemies. Don't mistake me though, I still don't agree with pointless killing. However, these guys abandoned their fellow humans. I have no sympathy for them." Natsu explained, calming Keiji down slightly.

"We leave at dawn to begin the operation at sunset. Be ready for battle. Remember to keep enough room free in you pocket dimension for when we acquire important manuscripts."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was dark and misty that night. The trees around the building cast moving shadows, the wind through the leaves created a soft howling. Natsu and Jinx moved to the wooden walls. Natsu used a flame enhanced fist to carve a whole into the building. Once Jinx moved within the building a gave a silent 'clear' signal the rest of the team moved in.

Shyvana and Keiji grouped up as Keiji cast a weak invisibility spell on the both of them. They travelled down the long hallways until they reached an open door on the right. Shyvana sneaked in and froze the poor scientist solid in a blast of blue flames. While she let Keiji guard the door, Shyvana was grabbing all the notes and books in the room and placing them in her pocket dimension. When she and Keiji left again in five minutes, the only thing left in the room was a frozen corpse and a single pen.

Eventually, after clearing 3 more offices and labs, the duo made it to their main objective, the grand library. This time Shyvana guarded the only door as Keiji travelled around a shoved every single book he saw into a large burlap bag. As the items entered the bag, it didn't increase in size or mass. Shyvana calmly guarded the door for thirty minutes until a guard found the bodies they left behind and sounded the alarm. At the same moment she felt a tug from Taric signalling that they were to begin stage three.

Keiji had picked all the scientific books he could find, but ultimately had to skip the sections labelled 'bought' 'stolen' and 'fiction' to avoid missing the more valuable books that held all the inhumane research that had been done in this facility. When he heard the alarms go off, he quickly store the bag in his pocket dimension and brought out a silenced pistol. While firearms were normally magically powered, this particular firearm was a rare import that Jinx had given him.

Shyvana entered the large room expecting anything but the sight of Keiji loading gun powder bullets into a heavily modified pistol. The sight slightly calmed her, it seems that Keiji, for all his doubt, was ready to kill for the organization. A slight nod was all it took for Keiji to understand that is was time to begin destroying the building. Keiji began by blasting a wide blast of simple projectiles. Like his ordinary bolts, these were long and thin, but this had a spin as the launched. When the hit the wall they exploded into a shower of sparks that set the room on fire and ruined the support beam for the roof.

The first thing the guards would see is a woman with grey skin and black hair, and an average man with polychromatic eyes walk out of the grand library as it's ceiling collapsed. The mans blue eyed would shine a near white as he raised his hand and electrocuted the gathered guards. Afterwards, not that the guards would know this since their dead, the duo would continue walking, burning or otherwise destroying every single room or hallway they came across.

Eventually, Shyvana was blasted through the wall by a mage using some sort of air based magic, who had jumped out the opposite wall. He was fairly large and had both his eye covered by a strip of cloth. His tanned skin showed many scars as he towered over Keiji. Without even facing the smaller man, he launched him away with a concussive blast of air.

Shyvana jumped back into the hallway as the man squared off with her. She lifted her right fist in front of her face and grabbed her elbow. A quiet speech of "**Dragon Talon**" released a large plume of blue flames over her middle finger. The fire fell down her arm at an extremely fast rate, and before the man could blink her entire arm was covered in the flames.

Shyvana rushed forwards, her arm still covered in the frost fire. The man responded by proclaiming, "**Airspace: Zero!**". Shyvana could feet the air around her begin to drain away at an alarming rate. The man then used the created airspace to launch several projectiles at the dragoon. Shyvana only smirked as she raised he freezing fist.

When the air collided with the flames, the flames were swiftly scattered from Shyvana's hand. However, what was under the flames made the man freeze in his tracks. Her arm was covered with serpentine scales, deep blue in colour. Where Shyvana should have had a hand their was three branching appendages, each tipped in a glowing claw. The scales simply reflected or ignored the blast of air, the anti-magic properties of dragon scales removing the threat of damage.

The man began to backpedal after he realized who he was fighting. He strengthened his airspace in hopes that the lack of air would either buy him time or perhaps even injure the 'Blue Flame Dragon'. He had increase his abilities since the fall of Phantom lord, but Aria of the heavens was no match of the legendary figure before him.

Shyvana frowned slightly as she felt her life force being stolen from her body. She rushed at Aria in a burst of speed that had even Shyvana surprised. The normal air resistance that a body would feel was lessened as Aria attempted to absorb her life force. In a moment Aria went from upright to imbedded in the wall in less then 3 seconds, frost spreading over his stomach, where he was hit.

Shyvana turned to find Keiji when she heard a strip of cloth fall to the ground. He spun on her heels only to be blasted into the far wall. Aria had removed his blindfold, and his pink eyes with a white x on them stared in hatred at Shyvana. Shyvana barely managed to right herself from the surprise attack, but when Aria disappeared, she began to activate her next dragoon skill.

"**Ascen****d**** to the Sky**" Shyvana said, her magic flaring as she began to hover in the air. Behind her, a pair of wings unfolded. They were made of frost fire and had a reptilian feel to their appearance. She felt blast from behind caused by another airspace projectile, but simply rose her scaled talon to block the attack. She then used her new wings to launch herself forwards. Aria was shocked as he saw the dragoon fly towards him, the frost on his clothing limiting this mobility.

The talon tore through Aria's body, freezing all the blood in the body in a blast of blue flames. His body seized and blood vessels around his body exploded, showering Shyvana in a storm of red snow. Shyvana released the body of her enemy, now certain of his death, and dispelled her wings and talon, turning around to find Keiji and bring him to the meeting point.

* * *

><p>Natsu was sitting at the extraction point with an exaggerated pout. His team hadn't even found a single enemy during stage three. It just wasn't fair! Keiji got to fight a bunch of dudes yet Natsu was not able to fight at all! Natsu pulled out one of the books that had caught his attention during the raid. It was a simple leather bound note book he had pulled of a sleeping guard. Across the cover <em>'Juvia Lockser: Subject 1038' <em>was writing in hasty markings.

Natsu began leafing through the pages of the book, finding complicated diagrams and notes full of scientific language he couldn't understand. It wasn't until he found the summery page at the end of the book that he began to understand the full measure of what these dark mages were doing to other humans.

_' Subject 1038 was given food supplements created from ground water dragon scales and celestial spirit bones. The immediate effect were unparallelled water magic level, but chronically the subject lost control, causing rain by her mere presence. __In the second stage of experiments her food supplements were replaced with simple iron and magnesium supplements to help balance out her diet for the final procedure. It should be noted that the decrease in water magic proficiency, __caused by the removal of the dragon scale supliment, __was not enough to return to the subject's original levels. __Also, do to a lack of Dragon Soul found in her body, Subject's body began to show signs of elemental poisoning. Refer to similar experiments done to subjects 2830-3882 for more information on elemental poisoning.'_

_ 'The third and final stage of the experiments was an extremely invasive surgery that replaced every bone in the subject's body with the bones of a deceased water dragon. First time the procedure was preformed and it gave alarming results. It appears that in the brief recovery period the subject actually died only to revitalize in approximately thirty nine seconds. The direct result of this revival is the complete control over water magics as well as a complete recovery from the stated elemental poisoning. Upon further research, it was proven that upon completing the procedure, the subject's body had reconstructed itself on a spiritual level. Unlike true Dragon Souls, which fuse the element into the subject's very existence, this new "Elemental Soul" showed signs of fusing the subject's soul into the element of water.'_

_ 'Subject 1038 body was turned into a living, sentient creature formed of 100% pure water, with no contamination or magic holding it together. This new creature, the "Elemental" has proven to be unable to allow injuries to happen consciously, however said injuries may occur in direct combat against another elemental or Dragon Soul. In allowance to the deal made with the magic guild Phantom Lord, Subject 1038 was allowed to join the guild as a human, in return it was discovered that an elemental can indeed cause evolution in a Dragon Soul. __Experimentation on subjec__t__ 1038 has ended.`_

Natsu sat still for a moment, his mind attempting to come to terms with what he had just discovered.

**The End**


End file.
